The Hug
by toria55
Summary: AU to Jack and Sydneys first meeting after her missing 2 years. 1 part


Author: toria55  
  
Title: The Hug  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/N: This was just a one parter that originally posted just prior to the start of Season 3. Disclaimer: Alias and all it's characters are owned by JJ Abrams and ABC. This story is not intended to infringe on the copyrights of the original creators. It is written for entertainment purposes only and is not intended for profit in anyway. This was first posted 10/18/2003Once Sydney Bristow was located in the Hong Kong safe house she was immediately escorted to Los Angeles where she was taken to the Medical Services Department, at CIA headquarters.  
  
The Hug  
  
When she asked about her father, she was told that he was on a mission, searching for her. It took a while for them to track him down, but when they did, he was ordered to return to CIA headquarters, immediately. Until he arrived at the Ops Center he was not told why he had been recalled.  
  
Although the CIA wanted to start debriefing procedures immediately Sydney pleaded with them to wait for her father's arrival. On the advise of Dr. Barnett they reluctantly agreed wait.  
  
After receiving a medical and security clearance Sydney was allowed to have visitors. She was humbled by her many guests and the warmth that they showed her. Although she enjoyed their visits there was only one person that she anxious see.  
  
Two armed guards had been placed outside of her room. They were given orders that the current group of visitors should be escorted out, in fifteen minutes, as Sydney needed her rest.  
  
There was only one person that would be allowed to see her, the minute he arrived. The burly security guards chocked back their emotions when they saw the elevator doors open and Jack Bristow came rushing down the hall. By the time he arrived at her room the guards had the door to her room opened for him.  
  
Sydney had been enjoying her visit with Agents Weiss and Dixon, as well as Marshall Flinkman and his girlfriend Carrie Bowman. When the door opened they assumed that their fifteen minutes was up. They were elated when they turned and saw Jack step into the room.  
  
"Dad!" Sydney called out gleefully as she leaned forward in her bed.  
  
Jack stood motionless at the doorway entrance. He hadn't realized she had visitors. After taking attendance of the group he looked at Sydney and in the stoic way that only Jack Bristow could, he said, "Hello, Sydney. I'm glad you're back."  
  
Sydney's short-lived elation faded as she leaned back against the bed. In the same stoic tone that he used to greet her, she answered, "Thank you, it's nice to be back."  
  
"A debrief is scheduled for 9A.M. tomorrow," he said, in his official voice.  
  
After looking at the room full of people, who had become deafly quite, he informed her, "I'll be back in the morning, for the debriefing."  
  
"Noted," she replied, mirroring his professionalism.  
  
He gave her a faint smile and said, "Well, I'll let you get back to your guests. I'm glad you're back."  
  
"You already said that," she replied, coldly.  
  
"Well then, I'll be going," he said, as he left the room.  
  
As he walked past the two guards they exchanged a look of confusion. "What kind of reunion was that?" they thought to themselves. They had heard that Jack Bristow was a coldhearted, son-of-bitch, but this was ridiculous.  
  
When Jack left the room Carrie said to no one in particular, "How heartless can that guy be?"  
  
"Carrie," Marshall admonished her. He knew how emotional Carrie could get. He also knew that Sydney was hurt as a result of what had just taken place. He didn't want Carrie making things worse.  
  
"It's Ok, Marshall," Sydney said.  
  
With a shrug of her shoulders, she said to Carrie, "I'm use to my father's lack of affection." As she fought to cover-up her true feelings she defended him by saying, "He was never one for impassioned scenes, or...."  
  
Sydney stopped talking when the door to her room reopened and Jack was once again standing in the doorway.  
  
He struggled, self-consciously, to keep his eyes off her visitors and to focus only on his daughter. "Sydney...I...," he began.  
  
"What is it?" she answered, unemotionally.  
  
He swallowed the saliva that had flooded his mouth. He asked her, apprehensively, "I, um... was wondering if., before I left..., if I could give you a hug?"  
  
Sydney's face beamed as she leaned forward and held her arms out. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she answered him with one word, "Daddy."  
  
He was in her arms in two long strides. As father and daughter hugged and their tears mingling together, her visitors quietly left the room.  
  
The End 


End file.
